inFAMOUS The Ambers of Heroes
by RedHawk09
Summary: Two years after inFAMOUS 2 good ending, new conduits are popping up in Creek Central, Minnesota. Follow Jason Hawk and his struggle inside the Creek Central Quarantine, as he tries to keep the city safe, from the DUP and the new gangs. However, he won't be alone, Cole somehow survived and will aid him from the shadows. (Bad new summary, but trust me the story is better than this.)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey what's up fellow fans, it's me RedHawk again! For anyone who is currently following me, don't worry I'll finish up "The Price of an Oathkeeper" I just need a quick break, and after playing inFAMOUS 2 I remembered both how sad, and glad I was at the end of the game. (WARNING SPOILERS! IF YOU DON'T WANT ANY SPOILERS THEN DON'T READ THIS CHAPTER.) When Cole died and Zeke said his goodbye, I almost cried! But then I saw the lightning blots striking near the boat, and that got me think that Cole was possibly still alive. So yah here's my idea of how good karma should've ended. Btw Nix will stay dead, I personally wasn't a huge fan of hers, sorry. Besides despite her powers Kuo does have a warm heart...well up until near the end, but come on? Its safe to say almost all of us would have done the same thing! I probably would've! Anyway on with the story's prologue. Oh also I have had this idea ever since I beat the game two years ago, and just remembered it a few days ago.**

* * *

Prologue

After piloting the boat far enough away, Zeke decided to take a break and went out on the deck. Zeke then stared at the casket of his best friend. Although it had been exactly one day, it still hadn't set in that Cole was dead. Thankfully the people of New Marias had been kind enough to give Zeke a boat, so he could take Cole back to New York. Although Cole's casket was not the only one on the boat. Kuo's was next to Cole's, even though Kuo had turned on them, Zeke understood why, and figured that Cole must have forgiven before he fired up the RFI. He figured this when he saw that Kuo's body had not been fired to crisp. Zeke was grateful for them both. Cole because he was the best friend Zeke could ever ask for, and for giving up his life for him. And Kuo, well because she seemed to be Coles moral compass, before the Beast's offer that is. Not only that, but she came to her senses and sacrificed herself along with Cole. Placing a hand on Cole coffin, he let a few tears drip down.

"I love you brother," he whispered, "Hope you know that." Zeke was so depressed and too lost in thought that he did not notice the lightning storm that started above the boat. Completely unaware of the storm, Zeke opened the coffin. He nearly cried when he saw Coles lifeless body, but he just barely managed to keep himself together. Zeke reached into a bag he brought and fished out a beer.

"Might as well give ya this," he murmured, "Put a good word in for me with the big guy. Okay?" Zeke felt more tears slide down his face. He back away from Cole, slumped down against Kuo's coffin and began to break down. His sobs were interrupted when he the sound of thunder above him. His mind was so lost he did not know what to do, that's when it happened. Two bolts of lightning struck down upon Cole's corpse, at that Zeke shouted in protest, afraid he friends body would be burned to a crisp. When the lightning disappeared, Zeke rushed over to his side, and found that Cole's body was untouched. He let out a sigh of relief.

"Ugh." Someone moan. Zeke's head shot up, he recognized that voice. It was Cole's! He saw that Cole's face started moving, his closed eyes squeezing tighter.  
"Cole?" He practically shouted. Cole finally opened his eyes, dazzed and confused. A minute ago he was bathed in a ocean of pure light, and now all he saw was stormy clouds and bad weather. He was also wondering why he could hear Zeke's voice.  
"Zeke?" Cole breathed, "That you?" Zeke laughed with joy, and help his friend sit up straight. After hugging it out, Cole could see tears in Zeke's eyes.

"God damn," he laughed, "I thought I lost ya brother." Cole smiled as he move to get out of his coffin, he felt suddenly drained. He then noticed they were on a boat. Zeke filled him in, how the RFI did it's job, and wiped out the plague, and sadly Conduits.  
"Then how am I still alive Zeke?" He asked patting himself down. Zeke seemed to be thinking for a minute, then snapped his fingers.

"You know what," he exclaimed, "I'll bet it was those bolts of lightning that struck your body! My guess is that your body was still instinctually draining electricity trying to heal you! Yeah, and nothing's more powerful for a source of energy then a lighting bolt. That shock to your system must've maxed out your healing factor, kicking it into overdrive and brought you back to life!" Cole was not an expert in anything like that so he just assumed that Zeke was right. He was about to suggest they have a beer, when he noticed the coffin behind Zeke. Kuo! He thought. To him it was not fair that he would be resurrected, while Kuo would remain dead. He wished he could heal her, but he felt to drained to do any good. It was just like what happened to Trish all over again, and he felt powerless. But then an idea hit him. He and Kuo had copied each other's powers, and although it looked like Kuo did not get any of his powers, the was a small chance that she had and they never noticed. He need power to save her, but from where. A blast of thunder and a streak of lightning gave Cole his answer. Zeke looked at his friend worried with how quite he was looking at Kuo coffin.

"Hey man," he asked, "You alright?" Cole did not answer, he just opened Kuo's coffin, and stared at her face. She looked really peaceful, despite the fact that she was currently dead. He felt a tear silently roll down his cheek. He then looked to the sky, and prayed, for the first time in years, that his idea would work. He place a hand over Kuo's heart, and one up to the sky. Using all his concentration, he tried to summon a bolt of lighting to him. At first nothing happened, but Cole tried again. This time a bolt struck his hand, then acting as a conductor he sent the power to his hand over Kuo's heart and gave it a jolt. Nothing.

"Cole she's been dead for a day," Zeke sadly pointed out, "I don't think that's going to work." Cole did not seem to care.

"I have to at least try Zeke!" He cried, "I owe her that much!" He remember when Kuo came around and was seriously grateful.

(Flashback)  
Cole had just finished unleashing his full power on John, and brought him down to his knees. Panting a bit, Cole turned his back and recharged from a nearby group of lights and generators. Little did Cole know, John was not ready to admit defeat, the Beast attempted the crush Cole with it hand. By the time Cole saw the shadow, he knew it be too late. He prepared himself for the end.

"NOOOO!" He heard the familiar shout of Kuo fill the air. Which was followed by the sound of her freezing the beast. Cole stood there speechless. Blown away that Kuo had saved him and froze the beast completely. He turned and saw Kuo limping towards him, she looked pretty beat up. That was to be expected considering the fight they had a while ago. Apart of him wanted to fry her on the spot, but he ignored that side. Kuo meant to much to him, for this one, although major, screw up to completely ruin their relationship. He ran over to Kuo, and caught her before she tripped.

"Kuo?" He asked, concern dripping in his voice. Kuo looked into his eyes and began to cry.

"I-I'm so sorry," she cried, "I-I-I was so..so scared. Scared of dying. B-but you were right. (Sniff) W-we have to do this." Cole nodded. He understood where Kuo was coming from. Sure, he had always thought he could sacrifice his own life for millions, but when that choice presented itself...well he almost wanted to join John. But then he remembered the price of John's plan. Millions of lives would be sacrificed, including Zeke, just so a few thousand Conduits could be activated and live, it was not worth it to Cole. But he was still scared of dying. Who would not be?

"Believe me Kuo," he softly said, "I get it. I'm scared too. But this is bigger than me. Bigger than us, and other Conduits. So at least..." He paused and felt a tear roll down his cheek.

"At least take a little comfort knowing," he choked, "That we're making a difference." Kuo looked at him in amazement. She then nodded showing that she understood. But before Cole left she gave him a cold, yet loving kiss on the cheek. Cole was shocked, especially since his cheek did not get frozen.

"See you on the other side then coach." She smiled through her tears. Cole nodded his head, and muttered something similar. Then he activated the RFI.  
(End flashback)

Cole with a new found determination, summoned all the strength he hand and called down another lightning bolt, this one bigger and brighter than the last. As the electricity surged through his body, he felt something, something cold, yet at the same time warm. He then sent a jolt through Kuo's body, but Cole noticed something. Somehow his ice powers had been mixed in with the jolt he sent through her body. Then he felt something wondrous, something amazing, something so precious he could not find the words to describe his joy. He felt Kuo's heart beat. He removed his hand from her chest, a triumphant grin on his face. Kuo then awoke with a startled gasp of air, and shot up in coffin. Just like Cole she was dazed and confused, as to where she was and how she was alive. She then saw Cole's smile, and Zeke behind him, with a shocked look. Before she could ask anything, Cole pulled her into a hug. Cole had laced his skin with a small electrical current to make sure he did not get frost burns. Kuo slowly returned the hug. For the first time in a long time, she felt warmth, and it seemed to radiate of Cole. They eventually broke the hug, and finally Kuo spoke up.

"How," she asked, "How are we alive?" Zeke explained how Cole came back to life, and then told her he had no clue how Cole brought her back. Cole explained that he saw a possibility that Kuo had actually copied one of his powers, his healing factor, and told them that since it took bolts of lightning to bring him back he tried the same with Kuo. Explaining that it only seemed to have worked because he somehow managed to mix a little bit of his frost powers in with the current he sent through Kuo. Both Zeke and Kuo were blows away by this. Zeke, because he found this new discovery, as he would put it, absolutely kick ass. While Kuo was amazed by the simple fact that Cole had tried to hard to bring her back.

"Hey maybe we should head back to New Marias?" Zeke exclaimed, "Those folks will surely through you two one hell of a party!"

"NO!" Cole answered quickly. Despite how much he enjoyed being a hero to people, he was really sick of it. All he wanted was normal life, well as normal as life could be for a conduit. He explained this to both Kuo and Zeke. Thankfully they both understood, especially Kuo.

"Alright well the upside is that only two cities know our appearances," Kuo said, "However with what Cole's done, his face is bound to be seen by the whole nation. Plus my appearance won't be ease to hide. And we're probably going to need to stay out of the publics eye for a long time. Any ideas how we pull that off?" They all stood in silence for a moment then Zeke snapped his fingers again.

"Oh you guys are so lucky I'm alive!" He said. Cole and Kuo looked at each other then Zeke.

"And why is that?" Cole asked chuckling. He was curious to see what his best friend had cooked up with in such a short time.

"Well remember when my uncle died a few years back," he asked Cole, "The one from Minnesota? Well in his will he left me a house he owned out in the woods. It's got more than enough room for us, and plenty of electricity, and the nearest neighbors are at least six or ten miles away. Now I got a friend who owes me few favors up in Florida, he told me he'd let me have and keep his truck. Originally I was gonna use it to uh take you guys to New York. But now that you're both alive we can use it to get us to Minnesota. Of course you're gonna have to play dead until we leave Florida." Kuo and Cole thought it over, and they both had to admit it was a brilliant idea.

"Zeke," Cole said patting his back, "You've out done yourself this time." Zeke just grinned and laughed. Then said he had to get back to driving the "rust buck of a boat." Earning a few laughs from Kuo and Cole. After leaving Kuo and Cole looked at each other nervously. Until finally Cole cleared his throat.

"So uh..." He paued,"Kuo...about that kiss?" Kuo began to panic. Truth be told she gave it to him because she wanted to show him how she really felt, before she died. But now that they were both alive, she did not know if he felt the same. Which terrified her.

"Cole, about that..."She nervously fumbled her words, "It was a heat of the moment...And...and I'm sorry. But-"

"Wow! Kuo," he stopped her, "Your acting like I'm mad at you for doing it." Kuo looked at him in awe.

"Well aren't you?" She asked in a whisper as she looked back at the deck. Cole nervously rubbed the back of his neck.

"Honestly," Cole sighed with smile, "I kind of wanted a little more." Kuo's head shot up in surprise. She never expected Cole to say that, but she was happy that he did.  
"Really?" She happily asked with a small smile. Cole chuckled and nodded his head. Inside, Kuo was jumping with joy. Outside, she was at a loss of words, but she managed to pulled Cole into a tight hug. Cole, after covering his body some electricity, returned the hug. When she eased the hug, Cole lifted her chin so she was looking at him. He smiled.

"Now that about "wanting a little more?" He jokingly asked, as he leaned closer to Kuo, and she followed. When their lips touch, they both felt different thing. Cole felt a sudden cold wash over him, while Kuo literally felt sparks, but one feeling they both shared. They loved it. They would have continued but they both noticed it was about to rain and wanting to avoid being electrocuted or being shorted out, they went inside to get safe from the rain. Once inside they both laughed before continuing where they left off. Zeke laughed to himself and exclaimed that it was about time for them. Cole and Kuo had a good laugh, and all three agreed that the future did not seem so bad.

* * *

**Well hopefully this didn't suck too bad. I'll let you guys be the judge and jury of this story. Shall it live or be sentenced to death row? Haha just kidding. I'm working on chapter 1 and 2 currently. While I have a few idea's I'd like to point out that I wouldn't mind a few suggestion for OC's. Send me a PM or leave a character description in a review. Anyway catch you guys around. You can expect a new chapter for DMC later this month also. I just have to play it again to get inspired. So leave a review and don't let this die! **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Happy Endings & New Beginnings

* * *

**So they made it to Minnesota, luckily without any problems. They've set up in the house Zeke now owns. But Zeke is their main way of getting supplies, while Cole and Kuo do pick up a few odd jobs. Also I'm probably guessing some of you are wondering why Cole is over Trish "so quickly" basically what I believe Cole's philosophy, well my Cole's, is that he got "closure" when he briefly brought her back to life, and killed Kessler, but to be honest no one ever truly gets over losing a loved one. If any thing the pain just becomes smaller, especially if you find someone else you care about just as much. I'd like to think that for Cole that is Kuo. Sure as hell wasn't Nix.**

* * *

2 Years Later

Zeke drives up to the house in a beat up old pickup truck with a roof over the bed. He is dressed more similar to way he dressed back in Empire but minus the gun hostler and bullet proof vest. He had a bag full of food, and other supplies that they need, but there was more in the trunk. In his pocket was a stack of bills, that he received from fancy rich guy who bought one of Kuo's ice sculptures. Yeah it turns out that Kuo, was really good at making art with her powers. Especially after Cole helped her fully control her powers. Hell if it were not for her blue hair, which hand grown past her shoulders now, and blue complexion, she would almost look normal. Her hands no longer made the air around them visible, unless she wanted them to. Yup she truly master her powers. Cole's power also began to grow. Although he still would get hurt in water, he could now manage to take a shower without getting shocked. Zeke thankfully was still cured of the plague, even though Cole and Kuo still had some radiation on them, it did not seem powerful enough to start the plague.

"Hey Zeke," Cole called out, "Need a hand with the bags?" Zeke saw his best friend, who now had a thin beard and short spiky hair. He was no longer dressed in his New Marias clothing, but instead wore a dark blue collared jacket, and had regular carpenter pants. (Think of his first new appearance in the E3 trailer) He nodded a thanks, as Cole helped take the rest of the bags inside.  
"Hey Kuo," Cole called out, "Zeke is back and he brought food. So put your clothes back on." Cole chuckled at his own joke, and Zeke was trying hard not to laugh out loud.

"Cole!" She shouted from their bedroom. She may have been living with and dating Cole for two years, but was still uncomfortable with the fact that Cole could joke about something so casually. She teleported right in front of him. Her hands glowed with her frost powers, and she stared at Cole with frozen daggers.(yes pun somewhat intended) Zeke knew better than to get between them, so he just took the bags that Cole had and went to put their contents where they belonged.

Kuo was about to lecture Cole on his behavior, but he stopped her when he placed his lips to hers. She wanted to stop and scold him. However she practically melted into the kiss, unable to fight off the sparks that Cole's lips provided. When they pulled away, Cole smirked and leaned closer to her ear.

"I'll let you lecture me later," he slyly whispered, "Sound good?" Kuo did not even need to think she nodded her head. She would get him back later, that night of course.

"Hey guys good news," Zeke's voice filled the air, "Got the money from Kuo's last sculpture." Cole and Kuo separated and walked towards Zeke both eager to hear how much they made.

"And," Cole asked,"How much the guy pay?" Zeke grinned, and pulled the stack of presidents in his pockets.

"I couldn't count it all," he grinned, "But I'm pretty sure that there around fifth g's in there!" Cole and Kuo were blown away. That much money would get them by for a while. They lived off the grid, thanks to Cole's powers they could power the house themselves, and it no longer took a major toll on his powers. Thanks to Kuo whenever they needed water all she had to do was create a ball of ice melt it, and they would eventually get clean water, after they boiled it. They did not buy a whole lot other than the main necessities. Food, drinks, extra water, clothes, furniture, etc.  
After splitting the money equally three ways, they made themselves dinner. Which went by rather dully. As did the rest of night. Zeke was the first to head off to bed saying he needed to get up early to go to "work." Cole and Kuo were not even remotely tired, another plus of their conduit abilities. After getting bored watching tv, Cole suggested that they go outside. Kuo having no objections, agreed. Once outside Cole led Kuo to a tunnel they had discovered a few months back.  
"Cole why are you dragging me out here?" She giggled, finding the determination of her boyfriend funny for some reason. Cole paused at the mouth of the tunnel, and gave her grin.

"It's'a surprise," he teased, "Now close your eyes." Kuo pouted at this.

"Cole!" She complained. This only caused Cole to grin even more.

"Trust me Lucy," he smiled, "it's totally worth it." She smiled as her first name rolled off his tongue, he only used her first name when it was for something special, and it made her want to see his surprise even more. So she reluctantly closed her eyes, and let Cole guide her through the tunnel. Desperate to sneak a peck, Kuo tried to open an eye without Cole noticing.

"Uh uh Lucy," he chuckled, "Not yet." He then place a hand over her eyes, causing her to giggle. Eventually, after walking for about ten minutes, or so, he told her to stop. He then fired something up, and told her to open her eyes. When she did, she nearly lost her breath and broke into tears. On the wall of the tunnel, Cole had set up some blue Christmas lights in the shape of a snowflake and a heart. Cole was making sure the lights were being powered of course. In the center of the heart was a picture of them on their seven month anniversary. It was the taken when she had finally managed to control her powers completely and look normal. In other words it was her favorite photo in the whole damn world. She looked over to Cole who had a kind smirk on his face.

"What do ya think?" He asked, and he brought her closer to him. She felt a tear roll down her cheek. She wiped it away and gave Cole a smile.

"You were right," she breathed, "Totally worth it." She leaned in and kissed him. To which he happily returned. They stayed that way for awhile, elevating the kiss with their passion, and powers. But they stopped due to the need for air.

"Happy anniversary Lucy," Cole soft said, "Been some of the best two years of my life." She smiled, a soft shade of purple and pink went across her face. She rested her head against his chest, loving the sound of his heart beat.

"Same here Cole," she purred, "I'm glad we went into hiding." They left the cave heading back to the cabin, ready to give each other a near sleepless night.

* * *

Creek Central/ Under the Spring Bridge.

The Spring Bridge had long been abandoned, it was supposed to be destroyed years ago, but it was somehow deemed a city landmark. Despite being claimed a "landmark" the bridge was in worse shape than ever. The road was tore apart, there were broken down cars from the sixties littered across it as well, and to top it it was starting to grow weeds. Twenty years ago it was considered to dangerous to repair or destroy, since some of the cleanest water was directly below it and it was supposedly very unstable. However underneath the bridge the couches and barrels were set up. Since it was so dangerous, the authorities never bothered to check any part of the bridge even, bellow it, afraid it would collapse any moment.

This used to make it the ideal spot for rebellious teens to hang out and have all sorts of fun. Such as drinking, smoking, doping, and maybe getting laid. Which is what it was used for, and people would bring old furniture to make the place more comfortable. But about three years ago there was a rumor that started spreading that the place was haunted by a ghost. People claimed that a middle aged woman dressed in grey, would "walk through walls" and demand they leave the bridge. People actually believed that story. Although they haven't heard anything from said ghost for about two years now, but no one had the guts to brave underneath the bridge anymore.

Well almost everyone. A young man near his twenties sat on an old beat-up couch. He was wearing a sleeveless red hoodie, with a black checkered design on the back and shoulders, along with a white bird on the back, underneath this he wore a black long-sleeved muscle shirt. He had a tattoo of a star on his left hand, and one of a hawk on his right arm. He wore a neckless with a saint symbol dangling from the chain. He wore a ring on each hand, a red on his right middle finger, and a black one on his left pinky. His eyes color were different, his right eye was green and his left was a light blue. His hair was brown and covered his ears, with some natural red highlights, and bright orange sunglasses rested upon his head.

He looked around annoyed, and then looked at his phone. Then groaned.  
"Their late..." He whined, "Again!" This wasn't the first time his friends had been late to their meeting place, to be exact it had been probably somewhere around the 100th time. They, unlike him, were still spooked by the story of the ghost, and although they had been meeting here for about year they still believed it. He sighed, shaking his head. He was about to pull his phone contacts when he heard his name.

"Hey Jason," a voice came from behind, "Sorry we're late man. I had to work a little later and Jenna wanted to grab some extra bottles for a new project she's starting." Jason turned to find his two best friends since high school, Clark Wayne and Jenna Green.

Clark was twenty two, at about average height, with short dark brown. He was very well built, from his years of high school football, and track. Clark had been Jason's best friend since middle school, and throughout most of each other's lives. Clark was dressed in his casual attire, a black shirt, blue jeans, and brown work boots. Clark had just recently graduated college and was working currently as a landscaper, and was working towards his dream of designing homes.

Jenna was eighteen, and a good five feet seven inches tall. Her hair was to her shoulder, naturally blonde, but had dyed it both red and purple. She and Jason had met in high school, more specifically in their art classes. She was very talented, she was an amazing painter and border line genius. Back during school she alone had figured out how to clean up one of the lakes that was home to a few endangered fish. She was sort of the town star. Not to mention she had been accepted to Harvard even, they wanted her to enroll in their science program, but she declined saying that she wanted to pursue her art career at home. Her parents were surprisingly cool with that, and enrolled her at the art college in downtown.

Jason smiled at both of his friends. He was happy that both of them were doing well in their lives and pursuing their dreams. While he on the other hand...well he never went college and was currently working as a messenger. He never really liked school, and spent most of his free time either doing parkour, doing graffiti, or getting into trouble, so he did not want to waste his time with college. His parents were not happy about his decision and kicked him out. He could have cared less, he already had enough cash saved when they kicked him out, and he already had full time position job as a messenger. However, his friends still gave him a crash for a while so he could save enough up for an for his own apartment. He owed them a lot, and would happily repay them for that month they let him crash at their own places.

"Ah it's fine," he brushed it off, "Besides you guys gotta do what you gotta do right? I'm just happy you guys showed up." He smiled, as he finally noticed the brown bags they both carried. He smirked and cleared his throat.

"Those what I think they are?" He asked pointing at their bags. They both nodded with grins.

"Yep," Clark answered, "We both found a bunch of useless crap that we could use for target practice." They both put the bags down, and pulled out a bunch of old junk, ranging from soda cans, beer bottles, old toasters, old teddy bears, and even old manikin heads. He watched as his friends set up the items they collected on top of the old barrels that had been left there. Jason chuckled knowing exactly what they had in mind.

"Alright so what game do you have in mind today," he asked, "Speed round? Shooting Gallery? Hostage? Or Stop the Thief?" He chuckled as he crossed his arms. Clark looked horrified about the last one, while Jenna giggled. Remembering the what happened the last time they had done Stop the Thief. That alone almost made her laugh herself to the ground crying.

"No!" Clark answer quickly, "I'm never doing that again. Besides we got a new game for you man." Jason, jokingly, pouted.

"Aww, man," he fake whined, "But I love that game." Clark look went dead serious, and Jenna laughed even harder. Once she calmed down, and wiping a tear out of her eye, she breathed.

"Don't worry," she happily said, "Though probably not as fun, this new game should keep you on your toes." Jason seemed to a bit more interested, and became a bit more serious.

"Hmm. Alright then," he smiled, "Hit me with this idea." She giggled, a little at his immature behavior.

"Well it's a mix the other games," she explained, "Hostage and Shooting Gallery. The bottles and other junk are bad guys, and the manikins and teddy bares are innocent people. There's at least twenty bad guys, and five innocents. We call Pedestrian." She smiled, while Jason looked lost.

"Um, I think the name needs some work," he grumbled, "But other than that let's try it out!" Clark and Jenna moved far way from their sloppily made shooting range, and jumped on to a still decent couch. While Jason stood a good yard or two away from the nearest target. Jenna put her hands around her mouth.

"Okay ready?" She grinned as she watched Jason bend his knees and flex his hands. "GO!" The second Jason heard her say "Go" he went to work. He held up his right hand, and a golden blaze shot out of his hand and smashed into the first target, a toaster. He smiled as he fired off another shot, and hit a "bad guy" again. Yes, he had superpowers. How? He absolutely no clue. Jason had only found his powers just a mere 13 months ago. After he had delivered some parts to a research lab that was making more efficient solar panels, he accidentally burned his hand on one. However when he tried to check the burn it vanished, then later he found that he could shoot energy from his hands. To bad for him he found out shooting a broke down car, which also blew up.

Scared out his mind, he went to his friends for help, and although scared shitless, they helped him out. For the past year, he's been learning to control his weird power, but he still doesn't know where it comes from. He doesn't really care though, he just happy to have freaking superpowers. Now he if somebody messes with him, he can beat them up without throwing a punch. However, he was urged to keep his powers a secret by his friends. They were both afraid that the government would take him and do god knows what to him. Not wanting to find out what the government could possibly do to him, he followed their advice.

However, he was a little disappointed that there was little need of his powers, Creek Central had been practically crime-free for about two years. Not that he mind the peace and quiet, but Jason really wanted to test out his powers. He almost wished something bad would happen. Almost.

* * *

Undisclosed Location/ America.

In a poorly lit room, a US official stood, with guards behind him. He was in his mid fifties, had a bald spot, and his age really showed on his face. In his hand he held a file with the presidential seal of approval. He looked nervous, and regret filled his eyes.

"Well Mister Senator," a female voice spoke through the darkness, "I see that you've gotten the presidents seal of approval. Does this mean my new operation and division is a go?" The man's voice was momentarily caught in his throat, but he eventually worked through it.

"Y-yes," he sighed, "Though hesitant the president does see the point you have been trying to make for the past two years, and the dangers that could follow if this "issue" is handled immediately. He giving you small battalion of men, along with vehicles, weapons, and top level clearance. Not to mention the don't ask, don't tell authority, along with the power to take whatever immediate action you see necessary. He's also making you the department head, but he wants results, good ones, in the next six months. Otherwise, you can kiss your ass goodbye. Understood?" The voice then chuckled, and a lights turned up, revealing the woman in question. She was in her early thirties, brown short hair (for a woman), a demeanor that carried confidence, however the most shocking thing about her was this. She was in a wheel chair.

"Tell the president not to worry," she coldly said, "I know how to deal with people like this. I've solve our conduit problem, and before it even steps into the light." The senator slowly walked towards the door, with a grunt.

"Well just see about that," He told her, "Agent Moya. You're still on thin ice after your mess in Empire, remember?" She furrowed her borrows and starred at the man.

"Trust me senator," she said, "I never forget. And I believe you should be calling me Director Moya, isn't that right?" The senator growled.

"Just do your damn job." He muttered. Wondering how such a woman could ever be placed in such a high position.

* * *

**Well what did ya think? Any thoughts about Jason yet? I know it probably not the most exciting chapter but I swear it gets better! I'm also thinking of doing a sort of Karma system like thing for Jason, of course what he does will be decided by YOU, the reader in a review or a PM. I also welcome criticism, of all kinds. But please just about the story, and not my writing style. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The End of The Beginning

* * *

**Alright hopefully I've good responses from you guys from the last chapter. If not well that sucks for me and you, because my stories are usually influenced by my reviewers. As a trial run, I'm gonna be switching the point of views from characters and 3rd person, I'll see how this runs for a while. Also I'm happy to say that I will be taking suggestions for OC under consideration. If you have any ideas, either send me a PM or leave your idea in review. I may just add your OC into the story and have him face off against Jason or Cole. **

* * *

Cole's POV

I woke up early, been doing that for awhile now, it's barely five am. I found Lucy lying on top of me, her blue hair shining as it covered my bare skin. The sheets of our bed lazily covering our bodies. I look at her face, and can't help but feel that she looks so damn peaceful. Heh, wonder what she thinks I look like when I'm asleep? I also catch sight of her bare chest, and smile as last nights event replayed in my head. ( no I will not go into details, you want that to write your own version. Giving anyone who wants to do that my permission, I don't care if you do.) I chuckled remembering that she and I had used our powers to "spice" things up. We were careful, we usually are, we're not married or engaged yet and neither one of us feel ready for a kid yet...well at least that's how I feel, I'm not 100% about Lucy though. She keeps telling me that she's not ready yet either and she's happy with the way we're taking things. I don't know? Something about the way she talks something's, I feel like she is expecting more from me. Now I don't mind that, but I wish she's tell me. I had the same problem with Trish before the blast, she'd never tell me what was bugging her and it drove me nuts for a long time. When I got my powers she then told me what was on her mind, can't blame her really, and I was happy to hear about whatever it was.

I wince a little, thinking about Trish usually does this to me. Then Kessler's damn prophesy decides to add itself to the damn mix, I remember everything he showed. Everything he/I did, leaving thousand, possibly millions to fend for themselves at the mercy of The Beast. Just so that he could save his family, Trish and his two kids. I had told Lucy and Zeke about everything that Kessler had showed me, but not everything he told me. See while he shared his life story with me...he also showed me his thoughts, his feeling, and everything that he had experienced. Kessler could have fought the Beast and probably could have won, but he choose to flee with his family. Although it wasn't for their protection, no it was for his! He was afraid. Afraid because he knew how to stop the Beast but the only way he could do that, was to sacrifice himself. He took the selfish option fled and spend what time he could hiding with his family. Of course none of that matter, Trish and his kids eventually died by the Beast hands, and by the time he had come back for revenge...he was too late. They say that the pain of losing a love one will get better over time...yeah that a load of horse shit. The truth is, it'll never go away and will always be there. Only way to num the pain is to either keep yourself busy, which I my case meant beating up thugs, or finding someone else to love. Kessler never moved on, and ruined my life to save the millions of people, heh guess he never counted on the RFI, or the fact that John was the Beast. Who knows maybe if Kessler had killed John, maybe just maybe all this could have been avoided. Maybe-

"Mmmhmm." A soft hum from Lucy brings me out of my head. Gets me back in track. There really is no point in being fixated on the past, otherwise it'll drive you crazy. Besides regardless of how we got here, we ARE now and there nothing that can change that. Having Zeke and Lucy here is more than I could ever ask for.

I slip out from under Lucy, and gently lay her on the bed, grad some clothes, and left to take a shower. The second the water hits my skin, I feel a small shocks of electricity dance across my skin, then they slowly faded away. It felt good to be able to bath again without worrying about being electrocuted. I finish up quickly, got dressed, and went to check on Lucy. She was already up, and smiled as I entered the room, a smile that also spread on my lips. I honestly could care less about anything right now. All that matter to me was keeping us safe.

After a while Zeke woke up, and told us he need our help to pick up a new back-up generator in the city. Lucy wasn't entirely pleased, can't blame her really. I don't think going into the city either. True to her word, the whole word had learned about him, and his face, hell they even had a holiday just for him. But thankfully I'm barely recognizable with my hair and beard. So I had no problem, and eventually Lucy agreed, but she wanted to go shopping for some clothes also. Heh former NSA agent, superpowered badass, and she still loves shopping. Ha.

* * *

Jason's POV

I woke up early, I usually do. I stretch my arms out as I look around my small apartment. I looked at the time and saw it was nearly 5:30, I quickly got dressed putting on my usual attire. After putting my rings on, I slip a bandana into my back pocket. A black and white version of the American flag, heh probably one of my favorite gifts. I got it two years ago from my little sister, Karin, I haven't seen her since I dropped out, because of my parents. They don't want their "failure of a son to corrupt their brilliant young daughter." Whatever I would actually encourage her to continue school, because unlike me, she has a bright future. Karin is really into science, more so than Jenna, and wants to find a way to eliminate our need of fossil fuels completely. I wish her luck, but I don't see that happening anytime soon.

After having some toast and orange juice, I head off to work. Today was supposed to be my day off, but one of the new guys got sick, and my boss told me that he needed me to get it there fast, or he' cut my pay in half. No point in whining about it I guess. Thankfully I don't have too many packages to deliver today, so I should be done pretty quickly.

As I walk to work, I notice an ambulance speeding down the street, sirens slamming against the near quiet streets. I felt myself frown, a few weeks ago a new virus hit the city, no one knew where it came from, or what the hell caused it. So far Creek Central was the only city that had been affected by this virus. I've heard that the symptoms are pretty bad; horrible coughs, turns your gains red, head splitting migraines, not to mention it's put some people into a coma. The government sure is taking it's sweet time in coming up with a solution. No one had even seen or heard from the CDC. The hell is taking them so long? Ugh not my problem, might as well just focus on the day ahead of me. That all that really matters anyway.

* * *

3rd POV

About five miles from both entrances of the city, Moya had her men setting up a perimeter. She was smiling, this new virus that had struck this city was perfect for her plan. According to their instruments, there were a lot of conduits in Creek Central, and she planned to control them all.

"Ma'am," a voice called to her, "It will take them a while to set up the blockade. Shall we roll in and tell them of the situation?" Moya looked over her shoulder and saw her second in command, Sonia Morris, a young twenty one year old girl. Despite her young age, she was one of the top agents in the CIA, but was rejected because of "genetic flaw" that Moya saw absolutely useful. She smirk.

"Yes I suppose we should let them know," she evilly grinned, "After all they need to know that Marshal Law is about to be put in place." With that they entered an armored assault vehicle, and led a convoy towards the city. The word D.U.P painted onto the side of each vehicle. Moya could not help but feel confident. Confident that she would succeed where she failed three years ago. By finding another Prime Conduit, probably even stronger than Cole, and control it. The plan was in motion now it was just a matter of time before all the pieces fell into place.

* * *

Chorus Outlet.

Jenna and Clark where out shopping, for Jason. His birthday was a good two weeks away, and they wanted to get him something specially. They could already hear his protest about getting him a gift, but they honestly did not care. However, there was problem. They had no idea what to get him. He couldn't afford to own a game system, so they couldn't get him video games, and he didn't have a tv, so dvd's were out of the question. Not to mention that he never was much of a material kind of guy. They were walking outside of an electronics store.

"Man," Clark whined, "I love Jason, and all, but damn it. Why does he making getting gifts so damn hard?" Jenna crossed her arms, and gave him a determined look.

"Yah," she agreed, "Ugh it drives me up the wall how secretive he is! I mean he never has once talked about what he wants. The only time I remember him complaining was when his laptop started bugging out five months ago." Clark thought for a moment. Then snapped his fingers.

"I think Jason said it crashed last week," he excitedly said, "Maybe we should get him a new one?" Jenna nodded her head, she secretly already had gotten Jason something. It was nothing really, just a neckless that she had made for him. It was silver and red and had a hawk for a pendent, much like the tattoo he had. She hoped he liked it, not because she put a lot of work into it, but because she wanted to let him know that she still cares about him when practically no one else did. She hoped-Clark then tugged on her sleeve and pulled her out of her head.

"Well come on Jenna," he said, "Let's go see what we can afford for him." She nodded and followed him into the store.

Cole, Zeke, and Kuo, were on the other side of the outlet mall looking at a some of the clothing stores. They had already gotten the back-up generator in Zeke's truck, and where now compiling to Kuo desire to go shopping. Kuo was just looking through whatever she could find, in truth she was trying to find two things, a dress all for herself, and one that would be enjoyable for both her and Cole. She saw what she was looking for in the window of a store. She was about to tell Cole, when a hooded man bumped into her. She then noticed that the son of hitch had taken her purse. Which had her share of he money they had made yesterday. She was about to freeze him, but Cole saw the whole thing and took after him. With Zeke hot on his heals, they wouldn't hurt him...much. They chased the thief into an alley between to tall building, shouting for him to stop. Then the guy turned around and pulled out a gun. Zeke stopped dead in tracks, but Cole kept going knowing the shot wouldn't hurt him or even make him bleed. The thief was about to fire, when all of a sudden he was kicked square in the face. His attacker was Jason.

Earlier, Jason had just delivered his last package of the day, and was making his way to Spring Bridge. He was running across the rooftops, and climbing up and sliding down buildings. He was not far from the outlet mall when he heard shouting and a guy running down an alley with a purse. He noticed that guy had a gun, and that there were two guys chasing him, he saw the runner reached for his gun, and Jason didn't even think. He acted. He jumped into the air and aimed himself right at the guy, when he was close enough he kicked the bastard right in the jaw. Needless to say, the idiot hit the ground, and his gun slid harmlessly across the ground. Picking up the purse he couldn't help but wonder, what was so valuable about this one purse. He saw the two men look at him, and tossed them the purse.

The guy with the spiked hair caught it easily.

"Hey thanks kid," he chuckled, "Weren't for you, one of us would've ended up with a bullet in him." Jason rubbed the back of his head, this was actually the first time he felt special without his powers.

"Uh yeah sure," he stuttered, "Look I got to go. Stay...safe I guess." With that he took off.

As Cole watched the kid take off, he couldn't help but feel a weird energy rolling off the kid. Although it felt familiar, he used the ability that John had given him years ago. He nearly gasped at what he saw, he saw the energy of a conduit in the kids body. How could that kid he a conduit? They were supposed to be wiped out! He would have to tell Zeke and Lucy about this later.

* * *

After finishing up his shift, Jason had decided to call it a day, but instead of heading home, or to the Bridge, he decided to head somewhere he hadn't been a long time. It took him a little longer because as the day light began fading, he began to feel a little weaker.

* * *

"Karin!" A man shouted, "Get down here!" A red haired girl in her mid teens, groaned. She knew what her father wanted, it was about her grade in history, which was at a C+. Her parents do not like grades lower than a B, and always reminded her of the fact. She loved her parents but they way to involved with her life. When she got down stairs, she faked a look of surprise and confusion. Her father's face was hard as stone, her mother look just as unpleased. She laughed nervously.

"Umm something wrong?" she innocently asked. This was meet by her father cold angry stare.

"Yes you're failing History!" He shouted, "Care to explain that young lady?" She took a deep breath knowing that no matter what she wouldn't be leaving the house tonight or for the rest of week. Ten minutes, with a throbbing ear and headache, Karin returned to her room, while her parents left to go to a dinner with co-workers. She had received a sentence of house arrest, except for school, for the rest of the week. She groaned, not knowing how to deal with the stress her parents kept pressing onto her, and she had no idea if they even cared. Right then, she envied her older brother, unlike her, he somehow seemed to put up with their crap, and was able to not care about it. She wish she had that kind of courage. She sighed.

Tap!Tap!Tap!

She looked up, and speak of the devil, there he was! The one person she knew who would understand everything! It was Jason, her beloved, yet misunderstood, older brother. She opened the window and let him in. Once he was inside, she tackled him into a hug, to which he laughed. She apologized and help him up.

"Oh come on Sunshine," he laughed, "You couldn't have missed me that much?" He received a playful punch to the arm, and a huff of annoyance from her.

"You know you're the only one who still calls me that right?" She asked, "Why can't you stop calling me that name?" He laughed as she continued her pouted and patted and ruffled her hair.

"A) because nobody else is as cool as me," he joked, "B) Cause I'm your older brother, and it's my job to bug you every once and awhile. Besides it's not my fault you used to go on about how much you loved the sun. And from what Jenna tells me that still hasn't changed." Karin laughed a little, it was no secret that she and Jenna were friends, they had been since the day Jason introduced her to the family, and Jenna even used to baby sit Karin. Her parents treated like a small child even when she was thirteen.

"Well I'm sorry," she mocked, "But unlike you, I actually like science class." She smirked at her brother "defeated" look. Then he looked serious for a minute.

"So what were the stiffs sore about this time?" He asked. He already knew that she was supposed to join their parents for dinner with some co-workers, so she must have "disappointed" them. Karin growled, and shook her head and pinched her brow.

"I have a C+ in History," she moaned, "And it wasn't really my fault, it's because of that stupid partner project last week. My group was supposed to help me write a report on World War 1 and they didn't do their part of the assignment right, and it affected all our grades." Jason cocked his head slightly.

"Damn," he simply said, "And let me guess Dad gave you the "young lady get down here" business, right?" She nodded and he chuckled.

"Figures," he breathed, "Old man is stiffer than a tree, and his moves are telegraphed right out a book." They both laughed then Karin looked up.

"How did you do it?" She asked, much to Jason's confusion.

"Huh?" He blinked, "What are you talking about?"

"You know," she explained, "Stand up to them? Not listening? Not caring? How did you not let it bug you?" She really wanted to know, growing up Jason was the focus of their parents disapproval and it never seemed to bother him. He thought for a moment and then shrugged.

"Honestly," he said, "It did bug me. I mean they were my parents, and the fact they were disappointed with what I wanted to do, I couldn't help but feel bad. At first I thought it was all my fault, that I wasn't good enough. But then I started reading in between the lines. Mom and Dad were just selfish with me, because they wanted me to go into science or something like business. Something "normal." After I figured that out, I stopped caring." Karin blinked as she took in the information her brother had shared with her. Although it helped answer her question, she still had another on the tip of her tongue.

"So what should I do?" She asked, "I mean I can't do what you did." He chuckled.

"Sorry sunshine," he joked, "That's how I got past it. For stress relief it was art, and some stuff I don't ever wanna catch you doing! Got it?" She laughed knowing full well what her brother meant. She remember him being brought home late one night drunk, by the fathers friend on the force. Thankfully Jason did not receive any serious punishment, all he had to do some community service. She had no intention of getting drunk, two reason. She hated the taste, and because she was never invited to parties like that.

"You won't have to worry about that," she smiled, "So how long can you stay?" He looked at his phone and shrugged. He honestly could have stay until their parents returned, but he did not want to see them.

"Well that depends," he smirked, "How's that gizmo you've been tinkering with been coming along?" His smirk grew as she huffed in annoyance. He had known for a while that his sister was working on a solar powered device that would fully eliminate the need for fossil fuels. It was not that he was mocking her, the opposite actually, he was the one who encouraged her to work on it. She has worked on it since she was fourteen, and modifying it was her favorite pass time. He had taken engineering in school just so he could help her, he happily did it because he knew how much the devices completion meant to her. Before he left he taught her the basics of engineering, and as set her up for a good success. Last he heard from her, she had managed to get the thing to recharge her cellphone.

"Well because you asked," she said, "I think I'm about a week or two away from completing it!" He blinked. He had not expected this, but then again she was a really bright kid.

"Wait. Seriously?" He asked still shocked, she smirked and nodded, "How?" She went to her closet and pulled out a medium sized device that look like something out of sci-fi movie. More specially it was a silver box, that had nine black rectangles, the solar panels, from the side he could see wires connecting here and there, he also caught sight of a yellow glowing cylinder.

"Well I would tell you," she giggled, "But I think telling you how would put you to sleep." He smirked at her comment.

"That complicated huh?" He asked. She nodded.

"Let's just say," she continued, "That figuring this baby out took about five engineering and seven science text books, and four weeks worth of research. And even after all that I still have a long amount of months left of work." She sighed. Jason noticed and looked concerned.

"Hey that's awesome," he said, "So why do you seem down?" She looked at him, back to her device, and then back to him. A smile then founds it way to her face, and shimmer formed in her eyes. One that he recognized, it was the shimmer of an idea that had fully formed in her head.

"Now what are you planning?" He chuckled, "Building a solar powered rocket?" He laughed at his own joke along with his sister.

"No," she laughed, "I was just wondering if you'd take one of the battery cores? That way I could gather more data and make more progress. Please?" He shrugged.

"Why not? Alright hand it over," he held his hand out, "I should also get going. Wouldn't want to be here when mom and dad show up." She frowned but handed him the solar cores to Jason, and watched him climb out the window. As Jason left a smirk formed on Karin's face.

* * *

**Well there ya go. The next chapter is expected to be released something later this month or next. So stick around, leave review, send a PM my way. Like I said, I'm looking for possible OC's for this story, they can be heroes or villains, makes no difference to me. **


End file.
